


Rescue

by AngelWithAStory



Series: Kidnap and Rescue [8]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, I still ship it but this is more friendshipy that ship-shippy, Kidnapping, League of Assassins - Freeform, Male Friendship, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True friendship is when you barge past the League of Assassins to get them back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> GOD I HAVEN'T POSTED ANYTHING IN ALMOST A WEEK!!!   
> Just a little thing because the creative juices aren't in fanfics right now but I feel guilty for some reason if I don't post anything for ages.   
> I'm almost ready to post the next installment of my ongoing timkon fic (if anyone's interested) and school is a bit hectic so I'll probably update at the weekend

“You guys took your time.” Robin muttered, looking up at Superboy, who was standing in the broken down doorway with the heavy metal door in pieces around him. 

“We got caught in traffic.” Superboy replied instantly, crossing the room in under a second. A ghost of a smile passed over Robin’s face at the statement. 

Superboy lifted his hands and tore the heavy manacles around Robin’s wrists away. 

Robin fell forwards now his only supports had been taken away. Superboy caught him expertly, placing one hand on his stomach and one arm wrapped around Robin’s shoulders to keep him supported. Up close, Superboy could see the blood in his hair and the nasty cut along Robin’s brow. He let his TTK swathe Robin, holding him up and slowly straightening his back.

Robin gasped sharply, hissing through his teeth. Instantly, Superboy scooped him up in his arms, still encasing him in the TTK to try and put Robin at ease.

“It’s okay, Tim, I’ve got you.” Superboy whispered, seeing the pain on Robin’s face as he cradled his arm.

“Can we just get out of here?” Robin asked gently, his eyelids struggling to stay open. “The League of Assassins could be here any minute.”

“I think they’re a bit distracted by the giant hippo currently rampaging through their hideout.” Superboy admitted, smirking slightly as he sped out the cell.

**Author's Note:**

> I did write the opening to this - when the Teen Titans find out where Robin is, etc. but I didn't post it because I feel like the series is getting a bit repetitive if I just keep doing that so yeah


End file.
